This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
This invention relates to a bobber for use in fishing having provision at one end for the attachment of a fishing line and at the other end for a fishing leader, which in turn is attached to a fishhook. The buoyancy of the bobber is adjustable.
An historically popular way to fish is by using a fishing pole having a fishing line extending to a bobber and a leader extending from the bobber to a fishhook on which bait is placed. In addition, a weight is normally affixed to the leader near the hook to pull the hook with the bait thereon downwardly from the bobber. The distance between the bobber and the hook is thereby a way of adjusting the depth at which the baited hook is maintained in the water. The bobber not only holds the baited hook suspended at a preselected depth below the water surface, but the bobber also provides a visual signal when a fish bites or nibbles on the bait. A skilled fisherman, by watching the bobber, knows when to jerk the line to set the hook in a biting fish.
If a bobber has too much buoyancy, a fish can bite or nibble on the bait and the fisherman will not be apprised of this fact. High buoyancy of a bobber prevents it from being significantly displaced with respect to the water surface by the action of a fish. On the other hand, if the bobber has too little buoyancy, then any minor engagement of the bait by a fish can cause a displacement of the bobber relative to the water surface that is misleading and can cause a fisherman to jerk the hook before a fish has actually taken the bait. In other words, according to the type and nature of the bait, the amount of buoyancy of the bobber can be important in providing information that a fisherman needs to know when to jerk the linexe2x80x94that is, set the hook in response to a fish bite.
For these reasons, the invention herein provides an adjustable depth fishing bobber that permits the buoyancy of the bobber to be readily and quickly adjusted by controlling the quantity of water within the interior of the bobber. In this way, a fisherman can adjust the buoyancy of the bobber without having to have any supplemental devices or tools. Further, when through fishing, water within the bobber can quickly and easily be drained so that it does not have to be kept inside of a fishing tackle box.
For an understanding of fishing bobbers, their uses, applications and various designs, reference may be had to the following previously-issued United States patents and a publication:
The invention herein provides an adjustable depth fishing bobber that can also be described as an adjustable buoyancy fishing bobber. The bobber is formed of a hollow bobber housing preferably made of thin-wall plastic halves each of which is a concave element. The bobber housing is hollow and oriented for upright floatation and has a top and a bottom opening.
An elongated stem extends displaceably through the housing openings. The stem has provision at the top end for the attachment of a fishing line and at a bottom end for the attachment of a fishing leader that extends to a fishhook. A top cap is affixed to the stem above the housing. The top cap normally engages the housing exterior surface to sealably close the top opening.
A coiled spring surrounds the stem within the housing and urges the stem downwardly with respect to the housing to normally close the top cap against the exterior surface of the housing to thereby close the top opening. The stem can be manually upwardly displaced relative to the housing to permit fluidxe2x80x94that is, air or water, to flow through the top and bottom openings so that a quantity of water may be admitted into or drained from the housing to thereby vary buoyancy of the housing.
In a preferred arrangement, a spring keeper is affixed to the stem within the housing. The spring is received on the stem and compressed between the spring keeper and an upper interior surface of the housing surrounding the top opening.
The stem preferably has an upper and a lower groove that, when the stem is displaced with respect to the housing, permits fluid to more readily flow through the top and bottom openings so that water and/or air can pass through as necessary to admit water into the housing or drain water from the housing.